destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trials
The Trials were Act 4 of Destroy the Godmodder 2, representing the endgame of the thread. The Trials were six massive challenges set up by the Godmodder and Alpha. The Godmodder tied them to his life force, making it so with the completion of each Trial he would lose HP, and made himself impervious to all other attack. They were, in essence, DTG2's equivalent to the endgame of Destroy the Godmodder, where challenges had to be fought like the Glitch, the Godmodder's Fortress, the Godmodder becoming Admin, and the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank. Trials Trial One: Final Wave The first Trial had the Godmodder summon the four most powerful Mechs, the EG-Mech, G-Mech, WB-Mech, and ED-Mech. Centered around an Elder Guardian, a Giant, the Wither, and the Enderdragon respectively, they packed a serious punch on the field. However, the players were well-versed in the art of fighting Mechs and they were taken down easily. All the Mechs dropped Spoils of War: the EG-Mech dropped the Pale Valve, the G-Mech dropped the Giant Gear, the WB-Mech dropped the Nether Spire, and the ED-Mech dropped the Amethyst Spike. Trial Two: Demonhead The second Trial had the Godmodder summon the second form of Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, the final boss of Problem Sleuth. His first form was summoned earlier back in Act 2. He had two health bars and a massive regeneration passive, so defeating him would not have been easy under normal circumstances. Thankfully, Team Sleuth (Problem Sleuth, Ace Dick, and Pickle Inspector) were summoned to help fight Demonhead Mobster Kingpin on the Chicago Overcoat, the flying ship where the battle took place. With the help of Team Sleuth, some Comb Raves, and an Emotions bar that would severely hinder DMK upon completion, DMK was killed relatively quickly. DMK dropped the last functional Spoil of War, the Brass Knuckles, on death. Trial Three: Infestation The third Trial had the Vord invade GodCraft, making a grand reappearance after being defeated in the beginning of Act 2. After initially taking over the End during Scratch's Manor, the Vord's reach extended to the Nether, Far Lands, and, at the start of the Trial, the entire Overworld. Once their reach extended to the Battlefield, the players and the Godmodder were forced to take action, sparking another uneasy alliance. The Trial was split into three rounds. The first round had the players fight the Vord in the Overworld, taking out their supply of croach, the Terror Guardian they Took to fight for them, and the Queen that ruled the Overworld's forces. The mighty UNSC Preston Cole was finally added at the end of said round, and carried everyone to the site of the next. The second round had the players fight the Vord's presence in the Far Lands at the edge of the server. A Stronghold was buried in the middle of the Far Lands from which Vord were constantly being spewed out. The players burned down all of the Croach in the area, and also had to contend with the surprise appearance of Piono, who could only be killed with exceptionally original attacks. The players fought their way to the Stronghold, killing the Taken Origin Wither and the Queens of the area. Everyone then headed through the End Portal inside. The final round had the players fight the Vord's stronghold in the End. The End island had been turned into a massive blob of croach after it had been damaged by TheLordErelye's fight with the Enderdragon, and swarms of Vord were quickly called in to dispatch the players. The Preston Cole ultimately sacrificed itself to destroy the entire End island, eliminating all of the croach, leaving the players to contend with a Taken aspect of the Red Dragon Fear, and the ultimate Queen of the Vord. During this Trial, the Godmodder acquired three of the six Ancestral Artifacts. Trial Four: Ascent The fourth Trial almost had the Godmodder ascend to become the Psi-Godmodder after gathering all the Ancestral Artifacts bar the Disc of Mojang. The Godmodder took all the players to the Void so they could see him take the Disc, but failed to realize Doc Scratch had taken the Disc previously. Once the Godmodder arrived, Scratch used the Disc to steal the Ancestral Artifacts and the FEZ, ultimately becoming the Psi-Godmodder. He instantly killed all the players, sentencing them to Limbo. The Godmodder suffered a fate worse than death and was stuck in a tuba. Once the players entered Limbo, the Council of Nine told them that, if they could defeat the Limbo Gatekeeper in combat, they would be allowed to leave Limbo and could defeat Psi-Scratch. The Gatekeeper threw creative attacks back at those who used them, and his Scythe could change into any weapon used against him. It was ultimately beaten, and Split was found in Limbo and rescued, ultimately leaving Limbo with the players to help fight Scratch. The Council of Nine gave an Owl Pendant to the players, which was used to become the Owl Effigy when the players escaped Limbo and fought Scratch in the Void. The Effigy disabled the powers of the FEZ, which allowed Scratch to be damaged. The Effigy had to be guarded constantly though, and Scratch's link to the Red Sun had to be diminished so his power would not reach exponential levels. The players ultimately went through challenges to destroy Scratch's Ancestral Artifacts: the Ancestral Gunpowder, Flesh, Bone, Silk, and Eye. Each challenge was centered around the aspects said Artifacts controlled: destruction, decay, death, control, and creation respectively. Each challenge damaged Scratch after it was finished, until only the Disc of Mojang was left. After an alternate Disc of Mojang was recovered from an April Fool's timeline, it was used to combat Scratch's own Disc of Mojang, allowing exceptionally creative attacks to destroy it. One such attack by The_Nonexistent_Tazz ultimately did, leaving Scratch defenseless to the might of the players and the jailbroken Godmodder, who obliterated Scratch. While the Trial was going on, Scratch had built a massive spire on top of the First Block, which would have been used to instantly summon the Employer upon completion of its charge. The Godmodder ultimately delayed the Employer's summoning by disabling the spire for a time, but did not stop it. This Trial was controversial at first due to the incredibly sudden nature of Scratch's ascent, the flat statement that everyone was dead, and the consequent denial of their own pursuits within the game. On the other hand, some others simply didn't care, exploited the deaths for comic relief, or actively resurrected characters before TwinBuilder retconned the side-character deaths. This is the first time a major GM retcon has occurred, and the first time that any significant player backlash has occurred over GM actions. Trial Five: Exodus The fifth Trial had the Godmodder build a gargantuan skyscraper in the ruins of Yggdrasil known as the Tower. Team Mojang deployed a powerful artifact known as the Key onto the server, but they happened to deploy it at the top of the Tower. The players would have to fight up the Tower in order to get the Key. Once they did, they could use it with the alternate Disc of Mojang they found in Trial 4 to stop the Operation once and for good. The players were split up into two different groups. The first was Team Excelsior, who would scale the tower aiming to reach the top. Along the way, they would pick up pieces of the Divine Hammer of Notch, which could be used to break the Divinium Pillar the Key was sealed in. The second was Team Excavate, who would travel down an elevator to reach the basement of the Tower. There, they would reawaken the roots of Yggdrasil to destroy the Tower. On the first floor, the Godmodder used the Wayback Machine to summon the Hellkite Dragons from the first game. They had to be defeated by using attacks that they weren't resistant to. However, they adapted to these attacks so they couldn't be used again. The players had to come up with completely original attacks to kill all of them. When they did so, they destroyed the Wayback Machine and went to the next floor. On the second floor, the players had to sneak through the Turret Assembly Line, a factory where the Godmodder mass-produced his Turrets. Controlled by the Commander, the players had to sneak around to avoid being caught by its deadly gaze. The players shut down the computers controlling production to weaken the Commander, and then destroy the Commander itself. On the third floor, the players had to fight armies from GodCraft's Survival, Creative, and Minigame servers. The owners of three Godmodder-controlled factions, a giant skyship built by PG players, and mobs from the Cake Defense minigame were all against the players. In a decisive battle, the players won and disconnected all three servers from GodCraft for good. Team Excavate had to fight enemies who tried to destroy the elevator cable keeping the elevator intact. If it snapped, the players were in big trouble. They had to fight a wide variety of enemies, such as some swordsmiths, a Snorlax who blocked the elevator, the Kool-Aid Man, a robot named Bipole who could split in two, and the fearsome Chopper with an axe perfect for cutting cables. Once Excavate was at the basement, they had to fight the Legion of Pyronus, a team of Pyros the Godmodder hired to burn down Yggdrasil. The players had to fight the Legion, avoid traps they had set around the roots, and tap into the roots' power to reawaken Yggdrasil. Meanwhile, Team Excelsior went to the top of the tower to fight the Bleak, a fearsome mime amalgamate who guarded the Key. Through powerful Comb Raves, the players tore through the Bleak's health bar and killed it. Team Excavate killed the Legion soon after and awakened the roots, causing them to spiral around the Tower. All of the players regrouped on top of the Tower as Notch teleported onto the server, wielding the complete Hammer. The players had to distract the Godmodder while Notch tried to break the Divinium Pillar. The players unleashed their most powerful charged attacks at the Godmodder, destroying one-sixth of GodCraft in the process. The Godmodder was beaten physically and mentally. In the end, the players distracted him enough for Notch to break the Pillar and use the Key with the alternate Disc, ending the Operation. The roots of Yggdrasil crushed the Tower with the Godmodder in it, ending the Trial. Trial Six: Eclipse The sixth Trial had the Godmodder find a book in another server created by a friend he had years ago known as the Scribe. The Godmodder used the information in the book to free the Red Dragon from its prison underneath the Nether. The Red Dragon obliterated the Nether and fused with the Godmodder, who used the Red Dragon's power to bring about the end of the universe, a momentous event known as the Eclipse. Using the Eclipse's power, the Godmodder sealed himself and what he had of the Red Dragon in the most powerful Mech of the series, a replica of the Godmodder powered by corruption and oblivion called The Incarnate. It was completely impervious to attack, and if the players didn't defeat it in time, the moon (powered by Doom Bullets and pure oblivion) would fall onto the server, destroying the universe in an instant. The players were helped by Build, who slowed the descent of the Eclipse to fifteen turns, and the Legion of Godmodders, an army of every godmodder the Godmodder had killed led by UserZero. The players had to travel on the Incarnate and destroy its weak points so that the Legion could absorb and use the godmodding energy that lied within them. WIP Trial Seven: Checkmate The seventh trial was not meant to exist, and occurred when the Godmodder came back from the dead thanks to the Red Dragon's power. He existed in a posthumous zombie form known as Godmodder Soul. Godmodder Soul was soon accompanied by the arrival of Project Binary, Binary Prime, and The Employer, who descended onto what was left of GodCraft via the First Block. The three Binaries announced that they were individual parts of The Conflict, a shattered force of plot that wanted to take over the Narrative and end Fiction. The three Binaries took every Descendant to the Moonbase and locked them up in order to permakill them. However, thanks to the final Comb Rave, executed by pionoplayer, the players were able to break the OP Scale and escape, heading with TwinBuilder to the central chamber in order to fight the forces of the Conflict in a climatic true final battle. They had to fight the Artemissile, another incarnation of Project Binary sealed in a missile left on the Moon, as well as his army of ships. The Descendants created large ships themselves in order to combat the Conflict's army, with each ship having individual HP, attack, and defense stats, as well as a charged attack and a passive. This allowed for a wide range of creativity and experimentation with terms of shipbuilding. The Descendants also had to combat Godmodder Soul by exploiting his mental instability and gradually turning him against the Binaries and onto neutral ground. The Employer and Binary Prime took the form of invincible turrets as support. After defeating the Artemissile, the Moonbase's central chamber collapsed, with the Conflict fleeing back to Minecraft in order to destroy it completely. Godmodder Soul took the players back to Minecraft as well, as he wanted them to see him kill the Binaries and prove that he was the main antagonist. Using Indigo Flame, the players traveled directly into Godmodder Soul's mindscape while he was distracted to kill him from the inside out. While in the mindscape, the players ran into Alpha, who was chained at the top of a pyramid. Alpha explained that the players would have to fight the Godmodder's memories, and once they were all destroyed, he would be freed from the pyramid and could start a Shatter to finally kill Omega, destroying the Godmodder. The players accepted this challenge, initiating the latter part of the Trial, a boss rush. The Descendants had to fight X Bosses, stronger versions of select bosses from previously in the game. They could also summon Bosses to fight on their own side, and periodically, normal entities, through democratic vote. Lastly, they could lower the Mindscape Stability of Godmodder Soul to weaken the Bosses, though this would have negative effects for the players as well. Meanwhile, Godmodder Soul continually fought with the Binaries, learning more about his role in the Conflict. Upon the defeat of all X Bosses, the End of Act 4 began, and the Trials were over.Category:DTG2 Category:Event Category:Lists Category:WIP